Sayaka Aoki
Sayaka Aoki (あおき さやか, October 19, 1972) is a Japanese voice actress, and is affiliated with Bell Production management. She is originally from Akita Prefecture. She sometimes uses Shizuka Aoki (青木 静香) for stage performances. She has a very high voice which she generally uses to perform characters such as the title role in Coji-Coji, but is well known for her portrayals of Lolita-style characters and heroines featured in Bishōjo games and in anime video games. Sayaka is known for voicing Cream the Rabbit in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *15 Bishojo Hyoryuki (OVA) – Kageko Satake *Anal Sanctuary (OVA) – Student B/Arisu *Ayumayu Theater (ONA) – Hotaru Amakawa *Baccano! (TV) – Miria Harvent *Cosmic Baton Girl Comet san (TV) – Rabapyon *Da Capo II (TV) – Harimao, Minatsu Amakase & Waitress (Ep. 9) *Da Capo II Second Season (TV) – Harimao *Da Capo III (TV) – Minatsu Amakase & Shiki Edogawa *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (movie) – Kyon's Little Sister *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki chan (TV) – Kyon's Little Sister (Eps. 12, 15-16) *Durarara!! (TV) – Miria Harvent (Eps. 11, 12.5) *ef: a tale of melodies (TV) – Sumire Aso *ef: a tale of memories (TV) – Sumire Aso *Haré+Guu (TV) – Shop Clerk (Ep. 24) *Hell Girl Three Vessels (TV) – Suzumi Matsuda (Ep. 23) *Hell Girl Two Mirrors (TV) – Tae Sakairi (Ep. 3) *Humanity Has Declined (TV) – Fairy *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA) – Schoolgirl C (Ep. 2) & Woman (Ep. 1) *Kaleido Star (TV) – Child *Lime-iro Senkitan (TV) – Kinu Fukushima *Lime-iro Senkitan: The South Island Dream Romantic Adventure (OVA) – Kinu Fukushima *Maria Watches Over Us 3rd Season (OVA) – Parakeet (Ep. 5) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (TV) – Kyon's Little Sister *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (TV 2009 renewal) – Kyon's Little Sister *The Melancholy of Haruhi chan Suzumiya (ONA) – Game Voice (Ep. 2) & Kyon's Little Sister *Monster (TV) – Child B (Ep. 26) *Nanatsuiro Drops (TV) – Yayoi Amamori *Natsume's Book of Friends (TV 2) – Tama (Ep. 4) *Neo Angelique Abyss (TV) – Ervin *Nyoron! Churuya san (ONA) – Hokori chan (Eps. 4, 10) *Princess Princess (TV) – Shinnosuke Shihoudani (Ep. 9) *R.O.D The TV – Child A (Ep. 11) *Saishu Shiken Kujira (ONA) – Sae Nagumo *Shuffle! (TV) – Kikyou (Sia's sister; 4 Episodes) & Lisianthus (20 Episodes) *Shuffle! Memories (TV) – Lisianthus *Sonic X (TV) – Cream the Rabbit & Vanilla the Rabbit *Sushi Azarashi (TV) – The Three Eggs *Tayutama - Kiss on My Deity (TV) – Ou *We Without Wings - Under the Innocent Sky (TV) – Alice *Wind A Breath of Heart (OVA) – Wakaba Fujimiya *Wind: A Breath of Heart (TV) – Forte (Hikari's cat Ep. 12), Girl (Ep. 11), Pupil (Eps. 4, 9), Wakaba Fujimiya (8 Episodes) & Young Girl (Ep. 8) *The World of Narue (TV) – Student A (Ep. 5) & Tomi Morino *You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle (TV) – Yuuta (Ep. 5) Anime Films * Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *The Mahjong of Suzumiya Haruhi chan – Kyon's Sister *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games – Cream the Rabbit *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – Cream the Rabbit *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Cream the Rabbit *The Perplexity of Haruhi Suzumiya – Kyon's Sister *The Promise of Haruhi Suzumiya – Kyon's Sister *Quilt – Kanami *The Reminiscence of Haruhi Suzumiya – Kyon's Sister *Shadow the Hedgehog – Cream the Rabbit *Shuffle! On the Stage – Lisianthus *Sonic Advance 3 – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic and the Secret Rings – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Battle – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Colors – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Free Riders – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Generations – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Heroes – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Riders – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity – Cream the Rabbit *Sonic Rush – Cream the Rabbit *Suigetsu – Maria Kosaka *Summon Night Twin Age – Ayn *Uni. – Honoka Akitsuki *We Without Wings Under the Innocent Sky – Alice Quotes Knownable Roles *'Cream the Rabbit' * Trivia *Her bloodtype is AB. *Her hobbies are reading & skating. *She knows how play the piano, make a pastry and do Tai Chi. *Her star sign is a Libra. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES